


正能量

by Writer1234567



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1234567/pseuds/Writer1234567
Kudos: 49





	正能量

我想看政客渣攻的小情妇被抓包之后扔到法庭当众受罚。奶白色的胴体被拉扯揉捏得满是红痕， 四个行刑员抓住他的手脚，狠狠地在地上墩了他 一百下圆圆的光屁股。小情妇大哭着被按趴在高高的刑凳上,身后红肿一览无余。因为被从床上抓下来直接被带上法庭,屁眼还带着被狠操过的烂红色。  
接受一百下竹蔑子抽屁眼之后哭哑了嗓子,一边姜罚一边挨板子，软软的屁股蛋被打得夸张肿起,其间因为过分挣扎还被打肿了娇嫩的手心。  
被翻来覆去折磨到了下午，奶头被拧得红肿发亮，好看的小脸上全是泪痕和巴掌印,哆哆嗦嗦地哭着被压到法官面前一边认错一边啪啪地自罚了一百狠耳光。最后被要求在地上摇着光屁股跪爬着去伏在每一位陪审员的膝头请求他们用巴掌狠狠地打自己肮脏的屁股蛋子和大腿,直到每一位先生都认为这个放荡的小情妇已经受到了足够严厉的惩罚。  
可怜的小情妇撅着肿痛的光屁股在每一位陪审员的膝头哀叫大哭求饶，屁股和大腿全被打肿了， 连屁眼也在哭叫中被拔出被吸得热热的粗姜，扒开狠狠地用巴掌抽得合不拢屁股肉,饶是如此也没有被放过。  
最后二十来个陪审员手里拿了竹板，让小情妇坐在地上，捉住他的小脚丫打他的脚心。可怜的小哭包忍着疼用高肿的手心撑着地，被打得受不住了下意识地哭着扭屁股，肿肉挤在粗糙的地上疼得他两眼发黑。终于熬完了严厉的惩罚，小情妇又被迫穿上连体开裆裤囚服，肿痛的脚丫被塞进木屐，肿手背在身后扒着屁股蛋，被竹蔑子在红屁眼处 赶着一步一哭的游街。  
终于蹬着两只烂肿的脚丫子哭着游完了街，被赶到人群密集的广场处。在一片哄笑和嘲弄声中被押解员狠狠地扇了两耳光，因为被打得眼冒金星，松开了扒着肿屁股的手哭着捂着脸，没能及时站起来道歉。被以抗刑的名义被两个押解员轮番夹在腋下抡着巴掌狠狠地掴揍了一百下那两团 肿成两倍大的一打一缩的肉屁股，又被扒开腿用巴掌又快又狠地扇打布满蔑条痕迹的肿屁缝。  
小情妇缩着屁眼挥舞着手尖叫大哭扭着屁股求饶，先生们别打了行行好呜呜呜好疼啊屁股要开花了呜呜呜呜呜好疼别打那里啊啊疼啊呜呜呜要烂了屁股真的要烂了呜呜呜我再也不敢了。  
终于被打得痛极了颤抖着身子大哭着尿了出来， 在围观群众的哄笑声中被嫌恶地扔上了高台，摔 了个惨兮兮的屁股墩。  
小情妇哭着挣扎着爬起来，顾不上揉屁股赶紧跪趴着分开腿，伸手把两团烂红的屁股蛋扒开，露 出被狠狠操了一夜又被掐打了一天的高肿的红紫 色屁眼。他用肿手用力地扒着自己两倍大的肿屁股，流着泪向所有人展示自己被狠狠教训修理过的欠揍又欠操的屁股。  
监刑官不知何时站到了高台上，用力地踩了踩他高高肿起的软乎乎的小脚丫，小情妇尖叫起来，那踩着他脚丫的皮靴便狠狠地踹上他脆弱的肿屁眼。他疼得抻着腿不停地大叫，被踹得几乎腾空 而起，扑倒在地摔了个狗啃泥。  
这可给了他自己挨罚的理由，立刻就有惩戒员迎 着他惊恐的目光和绝望的哭喊走上前来，狠狠地把他仰躺着按在地上。小情妇毫无反抗之力，眼睁睁地看着一双大手按着他的胯骨，把他肿大圆滚滚的熟屁股蛋子狠狠地碾在广场被暴晒得滚烫的卵石上，光屁股感到了前所未有的剧痛。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊好烫啊别按了屁股呜呜呜呜屁股好  
烫要熟了烤熟了呜呜呜呜呜求求你们了。  
他扭着屁股大哭着挨了二十个结结实实的皮手套耳光，在尖叫求饶和哭喊声中被扒开衣服，胸脯左右的红奶头各自被狠狠地拧了一百下。  
然后从梦中惊醒发现自己只是被操昏过去了做了噩梦，政客渣攻其实是器大好攻。又难过又生气爬起来大哭着抹眼泪，把老攻吵醒了一脸懵逼。


End file.
